Lemon amitier
by Lemon-amitier
Summary: Les Swans et les Cullens se connaissent depuis plusieurs années. Ils habitaient la maison d'à coter. Mais à 8 ans, bella perd ses parents et les Cullens l'adopte. Les années sont passé et les garçons sont très protecteurs envers elle...
1. Présentation

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !! **

Il s'agit d'une_ fiction lemon _basée sur Twilight.

J'ai décider de mettre mon histoire sur fanfiction au cas ou certains chapitre serais effacer...

Je préfère être prévoyante, plutôt que de perdre des chapitres !

Sur ceux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Prologue :**

Les Swans et les Cullens se connaissent depuis plusieurs années. Il habitaient juste la maison d'à coter. Les enfants jouait ensemble, pendant que les parents discutaient ou sortait. Mais à l'âge de 8 ans, Isabella à connue une dure période, lorsque ses parents sont décéder dans un accident de voiture. Désormais orpheline, les Cullens et leurs 3 garçons l'on adoptée. Pour Esmée et Carlisle, elle est comme leur propre fille. Et les garçons sont très protecteurs envers elle... Que cela cache t-il ?

Va sur ce lien pour t'inscrire :

http:// boverie . eu / skyblog / newsletter / inscription - x0lemon - amitier0x . html

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit  
_N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION _

Lien vers le blog de la fiction : http:// x0lemon - amitier0x . skyrock . com/

Mon autre fic mais pas lemon : http:// bella - edward - fics . skyrock . com/


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Je suis désolé pour les problème de lien que vous avez rencontrer et j'espere que c'est résolu !

J'ai quelques problème avec le site, parce que moi et l'anglais, sa le fait pas ! Alors j'espère y arriver !

Merci pour vos reviews, sa fait très plaisir !

Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^

Point de vue de Bella : 

Je m'appelle Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans. Je vis chez les Cullen depuis l'âge de 8 ans, dès la mort de mes parents. Je les considère comme ma famille, mes deuxièmes parents. Et il y a les garçons. J'ai trois frères d'à peu près du même âge, Emmett, Jasper et Edward.  
On a toujours été très proche tous les quatre, dès qu'on s'est vus. Je m'en souviens encore, nous étions dans la même classe... Les trois jeunes frères, les trois nouveaux en primaire, moi quasiment seule étant réservée. C'est alors qu'ils étaient venus vers moi et, depuis ce temps, on est inséparables. Toujours à me défendre de tout, à me protéger. Bien sur, le fait que je sois adoptée par leurs parents à renforcer nos liens. Malgré ça, j'avoue les trouver particulièrement très beaux et sexy.

Depuis que j'habite ici, je n'ai jamais dormi seule. Au début, je dormais avec mes nouveaux parents mais quelques mois après j'avais commencé à dormir avec un des trois garçons. Je changeais tous les soirs pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Et chaque matin je dois, parce qu'ils exigent, les réveiller moi-même à part quand ils ne sont pas seuls... Alors je les réveille très doucement, en douceur comme ils aiment, en leur faisant des bisous dans le cou, sur la joue, le front... Ça peut paraître ambiguë mais ils sont à moi, comme je suis à eux, d'une certaine manière.  
Et puis ils m'avaient tous appris à embrasser un soir où nos parents (Les Cullen) étaient partis dîner en amoureux, où chacun leurs tours étaient venu près de moi et m'avait embrassé tellement tendrement... Mais ce contact m'avait brûlé et ils avaient l'air dans le même état que moi. J'avais déjà eu plusieurs fois envie d'avoir plus avec eux mais au font je ne voulais pas devoir choisir l'un des trois...

Jamais je n'ai pus avoir un copain, même de classe autres que leurs amis, ceux qu'ils connaissaient, ceux qu'ils avaient prévenue de ne pas m'approcher pour tenter d'avoir plus. Ni de petits amis. Trop protecteur, selon eux personne ne me mérite. A part eux même...

Aujourd'hui. Premier jour des vacances d'été. Je me réveillais à cause du réveil de Jasper. Hier avait eu lieu une soirée pour fêter la fin d'année et on était rentré très tard. Il n'y avait que lui qui était renté seul. Edward et Emmett étaient en charmante compagnie. Je suis un peu jalouse de ces filles parce qu'elles passaient du bon temps avec eux et ils étaient plus intimes avec elles.  
On était enrouler l'un contre l'autre, mon visage sur sa poitrine nue. Il éteignit rapidement son réveil et je remontais la tête pour pouvoir lui donner un bisou, il resserra son emprise sur moi, baissant lui aussi la tête pour que je puisse l'atteindre.

**-Salut. Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.** Dit-il d'une voix endormie et en désignant l'appareil.

Me tendant un peu plus, je lui déposais un baiser sur la mâchoire, ce qui ne nous dérangeât pas puis revenant à ma position, j'embrassai son torse et me nichais contre lui.

**-Bonjour, Jazz. Bien dormi ?**

**-Tu sais, quand je suis près de toi tout va bien...**

Je lui donnais un autre baiser sur le torse et, voulant être plus près de lui, je me mis sur son ventre et le serrai comme on serre son oreiller. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et lui fit de même.

**-J'adore ces moments-là. **Lui dis-je.

Me repoussant légèrement, il me regarda et ma demanda :

**-Quels moments ?**

**-Quand je me réveille dans tes bras... Dans vos bras.** Lui répondis-je.

Il se remit dans mon cou, très vite donc je fis de même. J'eus le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas que je le regarde.

**-Si ça te fait tellement plaisir...** Murmura t-il d'un ton ironique et presque mécontent.

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comme ça ?**

Je me relevais, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait répondu ainsi.

**-Je... **

J'étais surprise de sa réaction. A présent, il cherchait ses mots alors pour l'aider, je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts. Je décidais de prendre la parole.

**-Tu ne veux pas que j'aime ça ?**

**-Non ! Enfin, si bien sur que je veux !** Me dit-il précipitamment.

J'étais encore plus surprise. A quoi cela rimait-il ?

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu es bizarre !** Lui demandai-je.

**-Rien, excuse-moi. **

**-Non, tu me dis ça comme si sa te déplaisais...**

**-Mais bien sur que non ! J'aime ça autant que toi, si bien que je ne pourrai plus dormir seul trop longtemps, pas plus de deux jours... Si tu oubliais de dormir avec moi, alors que tu rendormais avec Emmett ou Edward, je t'en voudrais à vie ou viendrai te chercher. **

Encore plus surprise ! Était-il jaloux ? Je ne pense pas, il s'agit de nous, de ses frères... Je pris le risque de lui demander.

**-Alors, tu es jaloux ? **Lui demandais-je en montant dans les aiguë.

Il parut hésiter mais se ressaisit et me dit :

**-Bella, ce sont mes frères, je ne peux pas être jaloux d'eux. Et puis tu es à moi autant qu'à eux... **Me dit-il avec de la malice dans sa dernière phrase.

Alors je commençais à le taper, le chatouiller, pour jouer naturellement.

**-Tu sais que je déteste entendre dire que j'appartiens à quelqu'un !** Hurlais-je en rigolant.

Il riait avec moi et sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva au dessus de moi, m'emprisonnant les poignets au dessus de ma tête.

**-Tu sais que je pourrais leur dire se que tu vient de crier et je suis sur qu'ils n'apprécieront pas, comme moi.**

Ne voulant pas m'engueuler maintenant avec lui, je me relevais un peu et lui mordit la peau de son cou. Avec son autre main, il vint la placer dans mon cou, je rejetais la tête sur l'oreiller et même en ne faisait aucun mouvement j'éclatais de rire, au point de ne plus respirer. Lui, riait aussi au bord des larmes quand on frappa à la porte.

**-Entrez !** Cria Jasper en me regardant dans les yeux.

Les garçons rentrèrent hilare. Et moi je savais dès maintenant qu'il leur dirait.

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? **Demanda Jazz, les dévisageant.

**-C'est que vos rires sont communicatifs... **Dit Emmett.

Edward nous regarda d'un air interrogateur vu notre position alors Jasper me regarda avant de se tourner vers nos frères et leur dit :

**-Elle m'a cherché. **

**-Quoi ?** Criai-je mais je ne pus retenir mon rire.

**-Elle a dit, plutôt hurlé, qu'elle ne nous appartenait pas...** Dit-il avec décontraction.

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice avec celui qui m'emprisonnait et ce dernier relâcha son emprise. Comprenant où ils voulaient en venir je commençais à me relever mais étant trop lente, les trois me sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à me torturer avec leurs chatouilles.

**-Arrêtez !!** Hurlais-je une fois encore, morte de rire.

Me coinçant chacun un bras ou les jambes, ils me regardait fixement.

Alors ce premier chapitre ? J'espère que sa vous a plus !


	3. Chapter 2

Point de vue de Bella :

_Les deux échangèrent un regard complice avec celui qui m'emprisonnait et ce dernier relâcha son emprise. Comprenant où ils voulaient en venir je commençais à me relever mais étant trop lente, les trois me sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à me torturer avec leurs chatouilles._

**-Arrêtez !! **_Hurlais-je une fois encore, morte de rire._

Me coinçant chacun un bras ou les jambes, ils me regardait fixement.

J'étais certaine qu'ils allaient insister jusqu'à ce que je sois d'accord avec le fait que je leur appartienne. Cela dit, je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que je resterais tranquillement à la maison pendant qu'eux profitaient de la vie, surtout avec des filles. Je ne voulais pas continuer à être seul, je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime en retour  
et différemment que mes frères... Je voulais moi aussi profiter de la vie. Avoir une vie amoureuse !  
Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Edward qui me caressait la joue.

**-Bella... **

Ce simple geste me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Je fermais les yeux, oubliant qu'ils pourraient l'interpréter autrement. Jasper me tenait les jambes et fit une légère pression dessus. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir qu'ils me regardaient toujours avec autant d'intensité.

**-Vous êtes sur de vous... **Leur dis-je.

Ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais les écouter une fois de plus ?

**-On est sûr d'une seule chose, Bella.** Me dit Emmett.

**-Tu es à nous. **Fit Edward.

**-Depuis toujours et pour toujours. **Finit Jasper.

C'était tellement fort, tellement sincère mais je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord... Je ne pouvais être avec un autre homme de la maison et eux ramenait à chaque fois une nouvelle fille. Je voulus me relever et ils me relâchèrent doucement.

**-On peut aller déjeuner ? **Demandais-je vaguement agacée.

Ils virent mon agacement et Emmett vint poser son bras sur mes épaules et me murmura à l'oreille :

**-A nous, Princesse.**

C'était mon autre surnom depuis quelques temps et ça me plaisait beaucoup... Je lui donnais une tape sur le ventre et on se dirigeait vers la porte et puis me vint à l'idée les filles qu'Edward et Emmett avaient ramener hier.

**-Alors comment c'était cette nuit ?**

J'avais osé, deux ou trois fois, leur poser cette question et ils n'appréciaient jamais, tous les trois. Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers moi et je passais devant eux impassible. Puis une main me retint que je reconnus comme celle d'Edward. Je les connaissais par cœur.

**-Pardon ? **Me demanda-t-il de son air arrogant.

Je pris confiance en moi et répétais.

**-Comment était cette nuit ? Pas toi Jasper.**

Il écarquillait les yeux et se maitrisait très vite. Je les avais vraiment chercher et ils étaient énerver eux aussi.

**-Bella, il me semble qu'on t'a déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas.**

Ma colère monta alors très vite en moi, ça ne me regardait pas ?

**-Dans ce cas, ne me dites pas que je vous appartiens. **Criais-je.

Je fulminais, j'étais vexé.

**-Ces filles ne sont que des coups d'un soir, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en discuter. **Jasper essayait de calmer les choses mais lui même était énervé. **Et puis que veut tu qu'on te dises, on ne va pas parler de ça avec toi !**

C'est vrai que moi même je ne voulais pas savoir mais je croyais qu'on partageait tout...

**-Je ne vous demande pas les détails... **Me calmais-je.

**-Alors quoi ?** Me dit Edward avec toujours d'énervement.

J'étais fâchée contre eux mais je voulais un peu voir ce qu'ils allaient dire si c'était moi à leur place. Je commençais donc à jouer.

**-Rien. Oubliez.**

Je repartie vers la porte et soudain Emmett me porta sur son épaule comme un sac.

**-Haa !** Hurlais-je.

Ils s'étaient apparemment calmés et rigolaient. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine où se trouvait Esmée et deux blondes. Carlisle était déjà au travail. Elles discutaient  
avec elles et quand elles nous virent, elles nous sourirent.

**-Bonjour mes enfants. **Nous dit Esmée.

**-Bonjour. **Disons tous en cœur.

Nous vinrent tous un par un se faire embrasser par notre mère. J'hochais légèrement la tête pour les deux filles ainsi que Jasper. Une fois pris nos café ou chocolat pour moi, Emmett et Edward partirent s'assoir en face de leurs deux conquêtes et je m'assis aussi. Les garçons étaient face à nous, les filles. Esmée pris son sac et se dirigea vers nous.

**-Je pars faire les courses les enfants, à tout à l'heure. Au revoir, jeunes filles.**

Les salutations faites, elle partit et je décidais enfin de mettre mon plan en exécution. Je les regardais et soufflais un bon coup, peut être que ça se passera vraiment... Ils étaient en pleine discution avec les filles et je décidais de les interrompre.

**-Je vous ais dit que je sortais ce soir ?** Dis-je innocemment.

Ils tournaient la tête immédiatement vers moi et je souriais intérieurement. Je sentais que j'allais les mettre hors d'eux.

J'espère que sa vous a plus ! Donner moi un maximum d'avis !  
La longueur du chapitre est pas terrible...

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit

N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION


	4. Chapter 3

Point de vue Bella :

_Ils étaient en pleine discution avec les filles et je décidais de les interrompre._

**-Je vous ais dit que je sortais ce soir ?**_ Dis-je innocemment._

Ils tournaient la tête immédiatement vers moi et je souriais intérieurement. Je sentais que j'allais les mettre hors d'eux.

Alors qu'ils me regardaient avec leurs regards à faire froid dans le dos, je regrettais aussitôt de mettre lancé dans cette bataille.

**-Tu quoi ?** Demanda Edward d'un ton incrédule.

Ils échangèrent un regard tous les trois puis me fixèrent à nouveau et je sus qu'ils n'appréciaient pas d'avance... Je regardais mon bol de chocolat quand je sentis Emmett se lever. Je crus d'abord que c'était pour moi mais il se dirigea vers les deux poupées.

**-Lauren, Jessica vous pouvez nous laissez, s'il vous plaît, mes beautés ?**

**-On peut au moins finir ?** Lui dis celle que je pris pour Jessica en montrant son petit déjeuner.

Edward descendit de sa chaise et se pencha vers elles avec son sourire en coin mais on voyait bien qu'il était mécontent. Tout comme les autres... Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

**-C'est qu'il faut qu'ils parlent... **

**-Tu ne préfères pas qu'on monte tous les deux... **Lui répondis l'autre, donc Lauren.

Elle alla le rejoindre et se plaça derrière lui. Elle commença à lui caresser le torse. Et moi, j'étais... J'étais... Jalouse, encore une fois. J'aurais voulus être à la place de toutes ces filles. D'habitude ils se débarrassaient d'elles, celles qu'ils avaient pris la veille, avant le déjeuner pour que moi ou les parents ne les voyions pas.

**-On vous rappelle après les filles, faut qu'on discute avec notre sœur.**

**-Mais on veux être avec vous encore un peu...**

**-Oui et puis pourquoi ? Elle sort ce soir et alors ? **Dis avec dédain cette Jessica.

Elles me regardaient du coin de l'œil d'un air peu amène. Si je n'avais pas mis les garçons à dos, je lui aurais répondu mais en ce moment je voulais me faire la plus petite possible. Mon heure arriverait bien assez tôt...

**-Non seulement vous allez nous laissez et il faudra qu'on aient une discussion plus tard.** Dit Emmett vraisemblablement énervé.

Évidement il n'appréciait pas qu'on parle de moi comme ça. Jasper serrait les dents et Edward essayait de se calmer puisqu'il avait fermé les yeux. J'étais contente qu'ils me protègent dans ces moments là.  
L'autre se leva à son tour, partie se loger dans les bras de mon autre frère et ils sortirent, non sans laissez à Jasper un regard qui voulait dire "occupe-toi en, on revient ". Je regardais mes mains jouer autour du bol. Il prit un gorgé de son café.

**-Je peux savoir avec qui tu comptes sortir ? **

Je réfléchissais. J'avais omis ce détail plutôt important. J'aurais du y penser mais j'étais plus occupé à appréhender leur réaction. C'est pourquoi, je sortis le premier nom qui me venait en tête.

**-Jacob !** Dis-je assez fort.

Il fallut s'étouffer avec son café. Mince ! J'étais vraiment idiote, il était leur meilleur ami... A tous les trois ! Je déposais mon déjeuner dans l'évier suivie de Jasper et me dirigeais vers la porte pour aller dans le salon quand je failli rentrer dans mes frères.

**-Pardon.** Murmurais-je.

Je regardais mes pieds. J'aurais dus me taire et ne jamais lancer ce sujet fâcheux. Je voulais leur dirent que ce n'était qu'une blague, une pauvre petite blague...

**-Ou alliez vous ?** Demanda Emmett.

Je n'osais toujours pas relever la tête mais je décidais de répondre. J'ouvrais la bouche...

**-Au salon, je suppose.** Me devança Jasper.

La refermais. Je relevais les yeux sans les regarder, contemplant la cuisine. Le frigo. La table. Le...

**-Allons parler.** Dis Jasper.

Il passa légèrement devant moi pour pousser Edward en posant une main sur son torse et fis pareil pour Emmett.

**-Allez Bella.** Me dit-il.

Je regrettais vraiment maintenant, je savais d'or et déjà qu'on finirait par s'engueuler... Donc je passai entre les deux. Aucun de nous ne parla sur le petit trajet et je m'assis sur le canapé. Eux non. Mauvais signe.

**-Jacob vous à parler ? Dis quelque chose ?** Lança mon traître de frère.

**-Jacob ?!?** S'écrièrent les deux autres en le regardant.

Il haussa les épaules et ils se retournèrent vers moi. Aucun doute, ils avaient compris que j'allais sortir avec lui. Cependant, il fraudait que je prévienne Jake avant qu'eux ne l'appellent. Et le convaincre de sortir le temps d'une soirée avec moi serait difficile. Il les connaissait vraiment, lui. Il savait tout d'eux, comment ils réagiraient par exemple. Moi aussi, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Je décidais tout de même de me lancer à mon tour.

**-Je... Je ne vous demande pas votre permission...**

Mauvaise paroles. Ils écarquillaient les yeux. C'était la première fois que je les affrontais à ce point. Mais j'en avais plus que marre d'être la seule dans cette maison à n'avoir rien à partager avec personne.

**-Écoutez...**

**-On t'écoute déjà et on attend ! **Cria à moitié Edward.

Les deux autres semblaient d'accord avec lui. Il me criait dessus et personne ne disait rien ! Je commençais à en avoir marre, vraiment. Je suis libre à la fin !

**-Je ne demande pas votre permission, seulement celle de papa et maman. **

Ils se retenaient ça se voyait. Mais j'étais énervé à présent. Et Edward encore pire !

**-Je n'y crois pas ! **S'énerva celui-ci.

**-Depuis quand tu sors ?** Le suivie Emmett.

Jasper s'appuya sur le mur et regarda par la fenêtre tandis que les deux autres me fixaient avec colère.

**-Depuis que j'en ai assez d'être toute seul ! Je veux sortir ! **Criais-je.

Jasper tourna légèrement le visage vers nous et Edward sembla se radoucir.

**-Tu n'es pas toute seul, Bella.** Me dit ce dernier.

Arrr, ils m'agaçaient au plus haut point !

**-Je ne parle pas de ça ! **

**-Alors de quoi tu parles, si ce n'est que tu veuille sortir avec Jacob ! **Me hurla Emmett.

Si je ne le connaissait pas lui, comme les autres, je serais morte de peur...

**-Je veut seulement avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui m'aime en retour... **Dis-je au point de pleurer.

**-Et tu choisis Jake ! **Démarra Jasper au quart de tour.

Puis le silence se fit quant on entendit une voiture arrivée. Sûrement notre mère. 

J'espère que sa vous plais toujours autant !! J'aimerais qu'ils soient comme sa avec moi, même si je ne me laisserais pas faire ! ^^ 

Pour t'inscrire, prend le lien sur la présentation de la fiction !  
Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit

N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION


	5. Chapter 4

Point de vue de Edward :

**-Je veut seulement avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui m'aime en retour... **_Dit-elle à la limite de pleurer._

**-Et tu choisie Jake ! **_Démarra Jasper au quart de tour._

Puis le silence se fit quant on entendis une voiture arrivée. Surement notre mère.

**-Je choisis qui je veux !** Hurla-t-elle en se levant.

**-Bien sûr que non. **Lui répondit Jasper, avec colère.

**-Mais pourquoi non ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je ne vous dis rien, moi, quand vous ramenez vos superbes filles ici ! De toutes façons, je n'ai même pas le droit d'en parler !**

**-Ne revenons pas sur ça, Bella.** Lui dit Emmett.

**-Et puis vous le connaissez ! C'est de Jake qu'on parle. **Nous dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Elle croyait vraiment que ça changeait quelque chose ?

**-Tu es à nous, Bella. Et tu le sais. **

Jasper, qui est le plus calme d'entre nous d'habitude, était particulièrement énervé. Emmett, lui, l'étais aussi mais c'était presque normal. Non qu'il soit toujours énervé, loin de là mais quant il le veut, il l'est vraiment !  
Moi, j'étais partagé entre deux. Le colère et la peur. Peur de la perdre. Nous l'éprouvions tous les trois. Mais pour l'instant, le premier sentiment était le plus fort.

**-Je vous appartiens jusqu'à un point mais je voudrais appartenir encore plus à une personne. Lui appartenir vraiment. **Nous dit-elle.

Elle voyait que nous ne changerions pas d'avis, elle le savait. On se connaissait tous les quatre par cœur.

**-Je veux voir Jake. **Dit-elle dans un murmure.

**-Certainement pas.** Dis-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses petites joues. J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais elle n'avait pas le droit de nous faire ça... Et je pense que mes frères étaient dans le même état que moi. On souffrait de la voir pleurer, à cause de nous. Mais on n'était dans une telle colère... On se regardait par moments, nous comprenant. Nous étions depuis toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes. On n'avait toujours redouté ce jour où elle commencerait à vouloir plus de ce que l'on lui donne.  
Elle me regarda et secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Emmett s'était assis dans le fauteuil près de Bella, et avait mis son visage dans ses mains. On pensait souvent à lui parler, d'ailleurs on lui faisait passer notre amour dans nos gestes ou nos paroles mais elle c'était habitué à tout ça, donc elle ne remarquait rien.  
La porte d'entrée claqua.

**-De toutes façons, tu n'iras pas.** Lui dit froidement Jasper.

**-Il en est hors de question. **Renchérit mon autre frère.

Ils lui avaient dit ça calmement, sûrement à cause de notre mère qui était de retour... Elle tourna le visage vers moi, en larme. Attendant ma remarque. J'étais sûr qu'elle connaissait déjà ma réponse. Et c'est pour ça que je lui répondis froidement, comme mes frères.

**-Ni pense même plus.**

Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'avais le cœur en miette. Je regardais mes frères et vis qu'on ressentait la même chose. Plus personne ne parlait et c'est à ce moment que notre mère rentra dans la pièce.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Nous demanda-t-elle avec son merveilleux sourire.

Quelques secondes passaient et nous ne dîmes toujours rien... Voyant nos humeurs... Bella en train de pleurer, et nous dans l'appréhension et la colère, elle se reprit de suite.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, on le savait.

**-Pourquoi Bella pleure t-elle ?** Dit-elle en s'approchant de notre princesse.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Bella se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant plus fortement.

**-Ho maman !** S'écria Bella.

Notre mère nous regarda chacun notre tour, jugeant notre état.

**-Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?** S'énerva-t-elle.

On savait que si notre mère se mêlait de cette histoire, elle gagnerait. Et Bella sortirait avec notre meilleur ami, qu'on ne manquerait pas d'aller voir.  
Je vis Emmett ouvrir la bouche, Jasper se retourner. On hochait la tête tous les trois. Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir puisqu'elle le saurait de la part de Bella. Cette première nous regardait et fronçait les sourcils.

**-Bella veut voir Jake...** Lui dit Emmett.

**-Et alors ?**

Elle ne comprenait pas, évidement. Elle savait qu'on protégeait sa fille mais elle ignorait qu'on lui interdisait des choses. Parce que c'est ce qu'on faisait. Mais l'idée même qu'elle pense à un autre homme que nous me rendait fou.

**-On ne veut pas qu'elle y aille ! **Hurlais-je.

Ma mère me regarda presque choquée alors que les 2 autres acquiesçaient.

**-Si elle veut aller voir Jake...** Réfléchissait-elle.

Ça devait lui paraître bizarre que sa fille décide enfin de sortir avec un garçon. Elle s'interrogeait au pour et au contre.

**-Mais Bella, si t'es frères estime qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi d'aller avec lui, alors je me dois de les écouter, chérie.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Nous étions tous choqués les uns que les autres. En y repensant, elle devait croire que nous ne voulions pas de Jake pour elle et qu'un autre devait faire l'affaire. Mais c'était improbable.

**-Écoute, attend que ton père rentre et on discutera dès son retour.** Lui dit-elle.

Mauvaise idée ! Carlisle lui cédait tout ! Tout le monde lui cédait ce qu'elle voulait... Cependant, j'espérais que notre père soit de notre avis. Il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de communs, enfin pour Bella. Cette dernière nous regarda tous un par un et dans un sanglot, fila dans sa chambre en un claquement de porte.

**-Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous lui reprocher à Jake ? Il est pourtant votre meilleur ami.**

Elle avait raison mais Bella était à nous. Je ne voulais pas être cuisiner à propos de ça donc je lui répondis la première chose qui me passait par la tête et qui était à moitié vrai, malgré que je n'aime pas lui mentir.

**-C'est justement pour ça. Tu sais les discussions que nous avons ensemble concerne souvent les filles et il pense un peu comme nous, il ne veut pas de relation sérieuse...**

Après avoir discuter avec notre mère des raisons qui nous poussaient à refuser catégoriquement la simple sortie de Bella, elle sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seuls tous les trois dans nos craintes. Se regardant une dernière fois, chacun partit dans sa chambre.  
Je restais dans ma chambre toute la matinée. À l'heure du déjeuner, notre mère nous appela. J'entendis les portes voisines claqués légèrement et décidais de sortir à mon tour. On se dirigeait vers la cuisine ensemble et je leurs mis une petite tape à chacun sur l'épaule. Arrivée à la hauteur de la chambre de Bella, je la fixais avec intensité quand tout d'un coup la poignée s'abaissa. 

En espérant qu'il vous ai plus, encore une fois...

Je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre au reviews car je ne comprend rien au site !!!

Désoler ! 

Pour s'inscrire à ma newletter, aller sur la première page de la fiction !  
Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit

N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION


	6. Chapter 5

Point de vue d'Edward :

_À l'heure du déjeuner, notre mère nous appela. J'entendis les portes voisines claqués légèrement et décidais de sortir à mon tour. On se dirigeait vers la cuisine ensemble et je leurs mis une petite tape à chacun sur l'épaule. Arrivée à la hauteur de la chambre de Bella, je la fixais avec intensité quand tout d'un coup la poignée s'abaissa._

Mon cœur battait la chamade car je savais qu'elle nous en voudrait. Elle sortit de sa chambre encore en pyjama et dire qu'elle ne me faisait pas d'effet serait mentir. Elle portait comme à son habitude un short et un petit haut. Elle ne supportait plus de dormir en pantalon. Et chaque soir où elle dormait avec moi, je la désirais un peu plus.  
D'ailleurs dormirait-elle avec Emmett, ce soir ? Mon tour venait demain... Quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se tourna et dans un lourd soupire, ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtu !  
Emmett passa devant nous et la rattrapa en lui tirant sur le poignet avec force, car elle se retrouva coller entre lui et le mur. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, il avait mis son front sur celui de Bella.

**-Je vais appeler Jake après le déjeuner, lui dire que tu annules et que je vais lui arracher la tête, ne serrait-ce que pour avoir accepté ou demander une soirée avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont d'accord avec moi. **Lui dit-il en nous montant du doigt.

Durant cette matinée, je n'avais fait que penser à Bella mais à entendre le nom de mon meilleur ami, je sentis la rage remonter en moi. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il savait que personne n'approchait notre princesse à part ceux qu'on connaissait bien et qui savaient qui n'auront aucune chance avec elle. Parce qu'on était là...

**-T'as pas le droit de faire ça. **Répliquât-elle.

Toute ma rage s'évanouit quand de nouvelles larmes glissaient sur ses joues. On la faisait souffrir et ça nous déchirait de la voir comme ça.  
On entendit Emmett respirer à fond mais il restait dans cette position. Dans un élan, Jasper se glissa entre moi et le mur pour se mettre aux côtés de Bella. Il mit sa main sur sa hanche et commença à la caresser. J'étais jaloux, en ce qui concerne Bella mais là, il s'agissait de mon frère.

**-Princesse... Tu ne veux plus de nous ?** Lui dit-il tout bas.

Je connaissais sa réponse mais au fond de moi, j'éprouvais une petite crainte. Et si elle ne voulait vraiment plus de nous ? Elle tourna sa tête et voyant qu'on attendait tous les trois sa réponse, elle la baissa.

**-Bien sur que si... Je veux seulement voir autre chose. Je vous aime depuis toujours alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Vous êtes tout pour moi. **

Je ne me sentais pas beaucoup soulager, vu qu'on ne savait pas encore si elle sortirait ce soir...

**-A table ! **

La voix de notre mère retentit dans toute la maison. Et sans que nous nous en attendions, elle attrapa la main de Jasper qui touchait toujours sa hanche et le tira vers elle pour se mettre dans ses bras. Ce premier leva la tête vers nous et nous nous regardions tout les trois en esquissant un sourire. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, étant trop petite pour atteindre son visage et fit de même avec Emmett. Puis vint mon tour.

**-J'ai dis à table ! **Cria notre mère.

**-On arrive ! Viens mon frère. **Dit Emmett à Jasper.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, nous laissant seuls, Bella et moi. Je la regardais dans les yeux et elle baissa les siens. Je voulais qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle vint enfin se blottir contre mon torse. J'en profitai pour sentir ses cheveux et la serrer encore plus fort. Dans ces moments là, je me sentais tellement bien, tellement entier. Puis, je la reculais un peu pour pouvoir glisser ma bouche dans son cou et lui déposais des bisous. On avait l'habitude de faire ça, surtout quand on dormait ensemble. J'aimais comme un fou l'avoir pour moi, la toucher et l'embrasser dans des endroits plus ou moins intimes. Seuls les couples agissaient de la sorte.  
Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais quand elle se détacha de moi, elle semblait reprendre de la distance. Une principale question me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle s'était mise dans nos bras.

**-Alors, c'est bon, tu n'y vas plus ?**

Elle écarquilla les yeux et son sentiment fut très vite la déception. Je crois qu'elle nous avait fait une fausse joie... Quand je pense qu'ils étaient descendus content...

**-Bien sur que si ! J'ai seulement dis que mes sentiments pour vous ne changerons pas !**

**-Alors tu veux vraiment y aller ?** Dis-je, incrédule.

Elle voulait vraiment y aller... Et avec notre père, c'était perdu d'avance ! Justement, il venait de rentrer du travail et nous décidâmes d'aller les retrouver. Je bouillais de colère.  
Une fois arriver dans le salon, tous étaient déjà à table et comme toujours, lorsque Bella rentra, mon père sembla comme en admiration. Il la considérait vraiment comme sa fille, de même pour notre mère. Elle était leur seule fille.

**-Bonjour, mes enfants.** Nous dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**-Bonjour, papa !** S'écria Bella.

Elle était vraiment la fille-fille à son père ! Moi en revanche, je passais derrière mes frères et leur murmurais à l'oreille :

**-Elle veut toujours sortir. **

Ils me regardaient et je voyais à l'instar de moi leur rage monter.

**-Comment vas-tu ?** Demandais-je à mon père.

Tour à tour, tout les deux allâmes embrasser notre père. Je me demandais quand elle déciderait de se lancer.

**-Très bien, très bien. Et vous, votre matinée ?** Nous demandât-il.

**-Mouvementé ! **Dit notre mère avec un sourire chaleureux à notre père. **D'ailleurs Bella veut te parler.**

Il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire comme à son habitude. Elle était notre rayon de soleil à tous.

**-Je t'écoute...**

Elle regardait son assiette et soufflant un bon coup, elle se lança.

**-Je veux sortir avec Jacob, ce soir.**

**-Ho !**

Il était apparemment choqué lui aussi... Il réfléchissait en la regardant dans les yeux et tel que je connais Bella, elle devait être stressée. Mais j'avoue, que j'éprouvais la même crainte. Lui céderait-il ? Après ce qui paru être une éternité, il commença à parler...

**-Et bien pourquoi pas, si tu...**

**-On ne veut pas qu'elle y aille ! **Le coupa Jasper.

Notre père écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, tout comme notre mère précédemment. Il devait se poser les mêmes questions.

**-Nous ? Vous trois ? Pourquoi ça ?** Nous demandât-il.

Je ne voulais pas me répéter, surtout pas devant Bella. Je voulais qu'il lui dise non et point !

**-Nous l'avons déjà expliqué à maman...** Dis-je dans un ton las.

**-J'aimerais entendre pourquoi.**

**-Il me semble qu'ils soient jaloux !** Claironna ma mère.

Tous trois nous regardâmes, comme des enfants qui se font prendre. Belle nous regarda avec incrédulité, tandis que notre mère se rendait compte qu'elle avait fais une gaffe.

**- Jaloux de Jake ?** Demanda notre père.

**- On n'ait pas jaloux, juste protecteurs ! **Cria presque Jasper.

Bella resta silencieuse et j'espère qu'elle ne se poserait pas trop de questions. Moi, je fulminais encore une fois.

**-Jacob est comme nous, papa. Il ne veut pas de relation sérieuse !** Lui dis-je.

Ma Bella respira bruyamment et je savais déjà qu'elle irait. Il ne voulait surtout pas bouleverser sa fille.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! **Me hurlât-elle.

**-Bella, c'est notre meilleur ami !** Lui dit Emmett, presque désespéreé.

De nouvelles larmes sortirent de nouveau et elle se tourna vers nos parents.

**-Je veux le voir, Papa.**

Il ne prit même pas le temps pour réfléchir, qu'il lui accordait sa demande.

**-Bien sûr ma fille, ne pleure plus, s'il te plait.**

Elle se leva et alla dans ses bras puis fit de même avec notre mère. J'étais dégoûté et je me jurai d'aller chez Jake cet après-midi. Comme un seul homme, nous nous levâmes tous les trois et partirent en haut des escaliers.

**-J'y crois pas !** Siffla Emmett.

Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans 1h pour aller chez notre ami.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une voiture partir et au bruit, reconnue celle de Bella. Pas d'inquiétude, elle sortait que ce soir.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires et encouragements !  
Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise...  
Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !!! 

Va sur ce lien pour t'inscrire :

http:// boverie . eu / skyblog / newsletter / inscription - x0lemon - amitier0x . html

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit  
_N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION _

Lien vers le blog de la fiction : http:// x0lemon - amitier0x . skyrock . com/

Mon autre fic mais pas lemon : http:// bella - edward - fics . skyrock . com/


	7. Chapter 6

Point de vue de Bella :

_Comme un seul homme, ils c'étaient lever tous les trois et partirent en haut des escaliers. _

Après avoir remercié mes parents comme il faut, je décidai de partir conquérir Jacob. Je ne pris pas la peine de monter les escaliers de peur qu'ils me coincent à nouveau.

**-Je pars voir Jake. **Dis-je à l'intention de mes parents.

**-A quelle heure rentres-tu ? Tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

C'était une possibilité...

**-Non, il faut que je me prépare, je reviens dans environ une heure.**

**-Bonne après-midi,ma chérie. **Me dit ma mère en m'embrassant.

**-Je t'accompagne à la porte. **Me dit mon père.

Je commençais à partir, suivie par ce dernier. Je pris donc mon manteau et mes clés, qui se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée et ouvris la porte. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa sur le front.

**-Fais attention à toi.**

Je lui souris en retour et lui donnai un bisou sur la joue.

**-Ce n'est que Jake, papa.**

**-Et un garçon quand même !**

**-Mais c'est aussi le meilleur ami de mes frères ! Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il desserra son emprise sur moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait me demander...

**-En parlant de tes frères... Bella, que se passe-t-il ? **

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Qu'ils me répétaient sans cesse que je leur appartenais ?

**-Je crois qu'ils ont du mal avec le fait que je m'intéresse à d'autres choses. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, papa.**

**-Alors je n'insiste pas... **Dit-il en murmurant.

Le remerciant une dernière fois, je pris place derrière le volant et mis le contact. Un instant je cru voir Emmett derrière sa fenêtre et refermer les rideaux. Je priai silencieusement pour que mes protecteurs ne viennent pas en même temps que moi chez Jacob. Je me sentais mal envers eux mais j'avais tout de même le droit d'avoir ma vie.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison des Black, je soufflai un bon coup et entrepris de me diriger vers la petite maison. Je savais d'avance que ce ne serait pas gagné. Il savait plus que quiconque le point de vue de ses meilleurs amis.  
Arrivée devant la porte, je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte que mon ami sortit, le regard interrogateur. Et moi morte de peur. Il était obligatoirement surpris, je ne venais jamais seule normalement. Et c'est plutôt lui qui venait chez nous.

**-Bella ? Tu es toute seule ?** Me dit-il vraiment étonné.

Et s'il me rejetait ? Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça, ou je ferais demi-tour de suite. Et puis il arborait son éternel sourire.

**-Entre !** Me dit-il.

Je lui souris en retour et pénétrai chez lui. Je n'attendis pas qu'il m'invite au salon et m'y dirigeai, ayant l'habitude. Dire que je n'étais pas nerveuse serait mentir, et je savais qu'il commençait à l'être aussi. Et son regard n'arrangeait rien. Il devait se poser des milliers de questions... Comme pourquoi ne suis-je pas venue avec mes frères ? Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ce que je lui voulais ? Je décidai d'établir la conversation.

**-Billy n'est pas là ?**

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté.

**-Il est à la pêche... Pourquoi ?**

**-Comme ca. **M'empressai-je de lui répondre.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

**-Si tu me disais ce que tu veux maintenant. Ca t'empêcherait de mourir d'angoisse !**

Je soupirai lourdement. Il me connaissait presque par cœur lui aussi ! Son sourire s'agrandit davantage, pendant que moi, je me mordais la lèvre inférieur.

**-Allez Bella, je te connais depuis longtemps ! Parle !**

**-Tu ne vas pas apprécier... **Murmurai-je.

**-Je dois m'inquiéter ?**

**-Plus ou moins. **Lui répondis-je.

Je pensai aux trois hommes de ma vie. Parce qu'ils l'étaient... Avec mon père bien sûr. Et Jake prenait une place importante lui aussi. Il était presque le seul ami garçon que j'avais.  
Respirant à fond, je me lançai .

**-Je veux que... **

Il me donna un coup de coude dans le bras pour que je poursuive.

**-Mes frères risquent de rappliquer ici.**

**-Et il n'y a pas de mal à ça !**

**-Attend de savoir ce que j'ai à te demander avant de dire ça.**

**-Alors continue, Princesse.**

Il m'appelait comme ça lorsque nous étions tous les deux, donc très rarement. C'est moi qui lui avais dit qu'il pouvait après quelques années. Je m'étais sentie gênée envers lui à cette époque car mes protecteurs pouvaient se montrer possessifs parfois et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se sente exclu.

**-Et bien... Je voulais sortir avec toi ce soir.** Articulai-je lentement.

Il réfléchit . Il devait analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. J'espérais qu'il ne me dise pas non.

**-Quand tu dis-je ? Tu as oublié Emmett, Jasper et Edward, n'est-ce pas ? **Me demanda-t-il.

Il commençait seulement à comprendre. Je pense qu'il pouvait me comprendre.

**-Non. Toi et moi.**

**-Tu veux dire sans tes frères.**

J'hochai la tête et il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi étais-je venue me ridiculiser ? Il me dirait non, c'était évident !

**-Tu es devenue folle ?** Dit-il incrédule. **Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas.**

Alors comme ça je n'avais pas le droit de faire ma vie pour lui non plus. J'hallucinais !

**-Toi aussi ! Tu crois que j'ai pas le droit d'avoir ma vie alors que vous, et vous quatre, courrez après tout ce qui bouge ?! **Criai-je en me levant.

Il parut s'énerver à son tour et se leva lui aussi. On se regarda dans les yeux un moment puis il se rassit.

**-J'aimerais te faire plaisir Bella... Mais tu sais mieux que moi comment sont tes frères.**

**-Jake...** Lui dis-je de ma voix mielleuse qui les faisait toujours craquer.

Étant toujours debout, je m'approchai plus de lui et lui caressai tendrement le front où se dessinait une petite ride. Il m'attrapa la main et la regarda.

**-S'il te plait... **Continuai-je.

Il parut se ressaisir. Mauvais signe !

**-Non Bella ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas les perdre juste pour une soirée !**

Il fallait que je le persuade maintenant ou il refuserait catégoriquement.

**-Parce que tu ne tiens pas à moi ? **Lui dis-je, faussement triste.

Je connaissais très bien sa réponse mais le culpabiliser m'aiderait peut-être.

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella. Tu sais très bien.**

Il me fallait vite trouver une solution ! Mais oui, je sais ! Mais... C'est ça ou rien !

**-Jake ?** L'appelai-je pour qu'il me regarde.

Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'assis à côté de lui et lui donnai un tendre baiser. Voulais-je vraiment de Jacob pour plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà ? En m'écartant de lui, je remarquai qu'il sentait bon. Mais pas autant que mes frères ! Il me regarda longuement sûrement pour jauger le bien et le mal. Puis il me dit d'un ton las :

**-C'est d'accord. **

Je lui sautai au cou en lui faisant des dizaines de bisous sur les joues.

**-Mais Princesse... **

Il hésita quelques instants.

**-Quoi ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- J'espère que je ne te blesserai pas et si c'est le cas, dis-le moi. **

Je le regardai, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, attendant qu'il continue.

**-Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu es en quelque sorte comme ma petite sœur à moi aussi, et tes frères ... Je les considèrent comme les miens alors on n'y va juste entre ami. D'accord ?**

Après tout... C'était ce que je voulais, sortir avec un homme. Et montrer à mes protecteurs qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux.

**-Tu sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse Jake ! **

N'y avant plus d'ambigüité, il m'enlaça dans ses gros bras et je lui entourai le cou des miens. Mais je devais mettre au point une petite obligation qui ne l'enchanterait pas.

**-Mais je veux qu'ils pensent qu'on... Comment dire... Flirte ensemble.**

Voyant ses yeux s'agrandir, je me lançai aussitôt.

**-S'il te plait, Jake. Tu te rends compte qu'ils m'ont carrément interdit de sortir ce soir ?! Heureusement que mon père et ma mère étaient de mon côté !**

**-Et comment tu veux qu'on leur annonce ça ? Tu leur a dit que tu comptais sortir avec moi ?** Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

**-Oui et pour ne rien te cacher il étaient ... très énervés.**

**-Bella...**

**-Non Jacob ! Tu as accepté ! T'as pas le droit de me rejeter !**

**-D'accord et tu veux leur dire au moins ? Parce que, je vais pas leur mentir Bella, ce sont mes frères.**

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte. C'était peut-être son père...

**-Je vais ouvrir et après on cherche une solution !** Me dit-il en partant.

Comment leur dire ? De toute manière ils le savaient déjà ! Et j'avais eu l'accord de mes parents. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et apparemment il étaient plusieurs ! La voix de Jake résonna.

**-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Et on va pas s'engueuler pour ça !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez toi ?! **

**-Depuis tout à l'heure ?!**

**-T'as pas intérêt à avoir touché à un de ses cheveux Jake ! **

Oh non ! Je reconnaitrais ces voix très énervée parmi tant d'autres ! Me dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée, je me stoppai net en voyant Jake face à mes frères

Ne vous inquiéter pas, je suis 100% Edwardienne !!! ^^  
Quoique je craque pour les trois frères ! =D

Pour t'inscrire, prend le lien sur la présentation de la fiction !

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit

N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION


	8. Chapter 7

Point de vue de Bella :

**-C'est pas se que vous croyez ! Et on va pas s'engueuler pour sa !**_  
_**-Qu'es ce qu'elle fous chez toi ?! **__

**-Depuis tout à l'heure ?!**__

**-T'as pas intérêt à avoir touchée à un de ses cheveux Jake ! **__

Ho non ! Je reconnaitrais ses voix, très énerver, parmi tant d'autres ! Me dirigeant dans le hall d'entrer, je me stoppais net en voyant Jake face à mes frères.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et courrais me mettre devant Jake. Ils ne devaient pas s'engueuler à cause de moi ! Ou même se battre... Ils nous regardaient avec haine. Jasper et Emmett dévisageaient Jacob tandis qu'Edward me scrutait. Je le fixais moi aussi, ne comprenant pas son regard, il paraissait comme déçu mais la colère était là. Il dût comprendre que je voyais ce qu'il ressentait car il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Je fut soudain tirée de mes pensées par la voix sévère d'Emmett.

**-Je croyais que c'était clair ?!**

**-Tu le sais.** Lui dit Jasper.

Jake n'osait pas répondre, surement de peur d'aggraver la situation. Personnellement, je cherchais la signification de ce qu'ils disaient. Un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre dans le hall d'entrer et les trois frères regardaient leur ami avec dureté. A cause de moi. Ne pouvant plus supporter ça, je pris la parole.

**-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?**

**-Jake...** Marmonna Edward, essayant de garder son calme. **J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas touché.**

**-On a seulement parlé... **Leur répondit notre hôte.

Ils m'ignoraient tous totalement ! Je sais à peu près de quoi il s'agit mais qu'est-ce qui était censé être clair ?

**-Vous pourrez au moins me répondre ! **Criais-je.

**-Bella, ne te mêle pas de ça. **Me dit Emmett.

Il avait à peine tourné la tête dans ma direction... Ils fixaient toujours ce pauvre Jacob, qui n'avait rien demandé.

**-Je rêve, vous n'avez... Et puis regardez moi à la fin ! **M'énervai-je.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers moi et ils parurent se radoucir un peu. Un peu !

**-Vous n'avez pas à en vouloir à Jake. Depuis le temps que vous êtes amis...**

**-On parle de toi là ! Pas n'importe quelle fille ! **Me coupa Jasper.

Ils ne criaient plus, c'était déjà ça... Jake aussi, semblait relâcher sa défense, mais moi pas tellement. Quand ils voulaient quelque chose ces trois là, ils l'avaient. Prenons juste les filles, ils avaient qui ils voulaient. Toutes leurs tombaient dans les bras, au quatre ! Sauf peut-être deux résistantes...

**-Justement, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé, pas l'inverse...**

**-Tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose !** Me dit Edward avec dédain.  
**Il va avec toi non ?! Alors ça ne change rien !**

Je commençais de plus en plus à culpabiliser, à cause de moi, ils s'affrontaient. Et en plus, on dirait bien qu'Edward était de nouveau en rogne. Il fallait couper court à la discussion. Ma culpabilité s'envola lorsque je me mis à penser que j'avais ma liberté !

**-De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à dire.** Dis-je d'une traite.

Tous me regardaient, ébahis par mes paroles... Je vis dans les yeux de mes frères la colère s'installer.

**-Elle a raison les gars. **Dit Jacob. **Vous n'avez rien...**

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Je les vis s'échanger un bref regard et se comprenant, Jake reçu un poing en plein visage. Emmett. Notre ami cogna le mur et s'étala à terre. Je me précipita sur lui, m'assis et mis sa tête sur mes genoux. Aucun de mes frères, de ses amis ne vinrent le soutenir. Je lui caressais le visage en les regardant tout les trois. Ce spectacle n'avait l'air de leur faire ni chaud ni froid.

**-Vous êtes fiers de vous ??** Crachais-je.

**-Après cette soirée, Jake, t'approche plus d'elle ! **Lui dit Jasper d'un ton menaçant.

**-Vous êtes complétement tarés ! **Leurs criais-je.

Je reportais mon attention à mon ami.

**-Est-ce que ça va, Jacob ? Je suis désolée.**

**-Je ne voulais pas de ça, Bella ! **Me répondit-il, presque en colère.

**-Moi non plus, excuse moi.**

Je crus entendre les garçons juraient mais je continuais à regarder Jacob. Le pauvre...Puis Emmett quitta la maison, Jasper commença à partir mais attendait Edward.

**-Si Emmett ne l'avait pas fait, je t'aurai quand même écrasé mon poing dans la figure. Mais il y a Bella, alors on s'en va. On en reparlera !** Lui dit ce dernier.

**-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Bordel ! **Leurs criât-il.

Malheureusement ils étaient déjà partis. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis juste pour une soirée et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je les ai fait se battre ! J'essayais de relever Jake et il se souleva sans problème. Il alla s'installer dans son canapé tandis que je le prévenais que j'allais lui chercher de la glace. A peine eus-je le temps de lui tendre la glace, que la porte d'entrer claqua contre le mur. Nous retournant vivement, Jacob et moi, nous aperçûmes Edward devant nous. Celui-ci s'élança vers nous et je compris de suite. Ils m'avaient oublié ! Ils ne voulaient pas que je reste avec Jake en plus de ce soir.

**-Tu rentres avec moi ! **Me dit-il entre ses dents.

Je compris que les autres étaient rentrés.

**-Pourquoi ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Tu le vois déjà ce soir, ça ne te suffi pas ?**

Il était toujours en colère. J'espérais qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas longtemps... Jamais je ne m'étais disputée avec eux, aussi durement. Je décida de l'écouter et fis un bisous sur la joue de Jacob. Edward se crispa.

**-A ce soir, Jake. Je suis désolée. Je te promet d'essayer de les raisonner...** Lui dis-je plus bas.

**-Bella... **S'impatienta mon frère.

M'attrapant par le poignet, il m'emmena hors de la maison.

**-A 19h30 ! **Criais-je pour Jacob.

A cet instant je sentis Edward resserrer sa prise sur moi. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et ne m'estiment pas assez grande, il m'ouvrit la porte passagère et m'installait presque sur mon siège. Il me regardait avec intensité si bien que je voulus regarder ailleurs mais il me devança en m'emprisonnant le menton de sa main.

**-Je ne veux pas te perdre ! **Me dit-il avec dureté.

La sensation était tellement forte que je crus que mon cœur allait éclaté. Il avait peur... Mes frères avaient peur.

**-Edward, je...**

**-Tais toi. Je t'en veux.**

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. Fermant ma portière, il alla s'installer derrière le volant et prit la route de la maison.  
Le trajet s'effectua en silence et arrivant à la maison, je saluais mes parents et montais dans ma chambre pour n'en sortir que quelques minutes avant que l'on vienne me chercher. Je cherchais mes frères un instant avant de demander à ma mère.

**-Où sont les garçons ?**

**-Ils sont sortis depuis au moins une heure. Pourquoi ?**

Devant le regard insistant qu'elle me jetait, je poussa un soupir et lui expliqua seulement une partie de ce qui c'était passé.

La sonnette retentit à la porte d'entrer et je courus ouvrir la porte, découvrant un Jake élégant et sexy en costume noir mais avec un œil bien gonflé. 

A votre avis, qui sont les deux résistantes ??? ^^

Va sur ce lien pour t'inscrire :

http:// boverie . eu / skyblog / newsletter / inscription - x0lemon - amitier0x . html

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit  
_N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION _

Lien vers le blog de la fiction : http:// x0lemon - amitier0x . skyrock . com/

Mon autre fic mais pas lemon : http:// bella - edward - fics . skyrock . com/


	9. Chapter 8

Point de vue de Bella :

_La sonnette retentit à la porte d'entrer et je courus ouvrir la porte, découvrant un Jake élégant et sexy en costume noir mais avec un œil bien gonflé._

Esmée était juste derrière moi, voulant saluer Jacob et donner, bien sur, des recommandations. Une fois la première étape faite elle se lança dans la seconde.

**-Bon, vous faites bien attention, tous les deux ! **

**-Tu sait que je ne laisserait rien lui arrivé. **Lui dit-il.

**-Bien attendus. C'est juste que je suis très nerveuse à l'idée qu'elle sorte sans ses frères. **

Voyant que je levais les yeux au ciel, elle s'empressa d'ajouter quelques mots.

**-Mais c'est toi alors sa me rassure beaucoup. Bon, amuser vous bien, je retourne en cuisine.**

Elle s'éclipsa sans se retourner et je me retrouvait seul avec lui. Il me souris et me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Je m'avançais pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Me reculant, je rapportais mon attention sur son œil. Prise de culpabilité, je me rapprochais pour lui déposer un autre bisous sur le petit cocar. Il était sur le dessus de son œil et était légèrement bleu. Emmett ne l'avait pas loupé mais Jake avait vraiment la peau dure. Il me ramena sur terre en parlant.

**-Tu est magnifique.**

**-Merci Jake.** Lui dis-je en rougissant.

J'avais chercher le matin même, les vêtements que j'allais portais pour ne pas à avoir perdre de temps le soir. Étant donné que c'était ma première soirée avec un garçon seul, certes ce n'était autre que Jacob, mais je m'était donné plus de mal qu'à l'accoutumé. D'habitude, je m'était soit un bon jean ou un petite robe quand Esmée me forçait un peu pour que je sois plus féminine, se qui n'arrivait que très rarement ! Et ce soir, j'étais en robe d'été beige avec un petit gilet marron. Rapportant mon attention sur mon ami, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner le compliment.

**-Tu n'est pas mal non plus... **Souriais-je.

M'offrant de son plus beau il m'attrapa la mains et commença à m'emmener à l'extérieur quand soudain il se crispa.

**-Ils ne sont pas là au moins ?** Je répondais négativement. **Je m'en doutais, parce que si sa avait été le cas, je suppose qu'ils seraient déjà là, entrain de me tuer.**

Secouant la tête, je voyait parfaitement les garçons descendre juste à l'entente du compliment de mon cavalier ou pour ma tenue. Je savais que Jake pensait pareil, ont se connaissant tous les quatre par cœur. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour voir comment je sortais. Resserrant sa prise sur ma main, il nous fit sortir de la maison.  
Jake me demanda ou je préférais aller et je lui répondit que le petit restaurant de port Angeles serait très bien. Il y avait une bonne ambiance et c'était très chaleureux.

**-Alors comment c'est passé ton retour de la maison ?** Me demandât-il alors que nous regardions les menus.

**-Silencieux. Très silencieux.**

**-Et une fois chez vous, rien ? Même pas de moral ?**

**- Non, Edward m'as juste dit qu'il m'en voulait... Alors j'imagine qu'Em' et Jazz' , c'est la même chose...**

**-Il te pardonnerons très vite, je le sais et tu le sais ! Pour ce qui est de me pardonner a moi en revanche...**

**-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, Jake. Je me sens si coupable... Tout sa pour une stupide soirée !**

**-Hey ! Bella, du calme... Cette soirée te plais ?**

Craignant qu'il pense que je passais un mauvais moment avec lui, je me hâta de le rassurer.

**-Bien sur que oui, Jake. C'est géniale ! **Lui dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

**-Alors, ne te sens pas coupable ! Ils sont un peu trop protecteurs. Et je suis heureux d'être ton premier rendez-vous ! **

Il riait pour se qui venait de dire. Évidement qu'il l'étaient trop ! Et qu'il était aussi le premier à me sortir sans mes frères. Je me joignis à lui.  
Puis la soirée passa et il insista pour m'offrit le restaurant. Une fois sortit, je sautais à son cou pour lui embrasser la joue.

**-Merci, Jake ! T'es le meilleur ! **

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et je me serrais contre lui. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, ou plutôt ses muscles. Tous les quatre c'étaient bien développer au bout d'un moment. Si bien que, quand ils mettaient des t-shirt près du corps ou autres, ont apercevais sans difficulté leurs musculatures.

-**Je suis content de te faire plaisir, princesse. Même si y va falloir qu'on s'excuse !**

Faisant une grimace-sourire, il mis son bras sur mes épaules et nous dirigea vers la voiture.

**-Sa te dirais d'aller boire un coup ? Enfin, un coca ?**

Je lui mis un coup dans les cotes. Et accepta immédiatement. Pour une fois que je pouvais en profiter, je n'aillais pas rentrer tout de suite. Il nous emmena dans un bar ou l'ont avaient l'habitude d'aller souvent. Il me tendis la porte et remis son bras sur mes épaules. Surement pour montrer un minimum aux autres hommes que je n'était pas seul... Qui ne se gênaient pas pour me regarder ouvertement. Jake avait pris l'habitude de me protéger, comme mes frères.  
Une fois la soirée bien avancée et quelques bières pour Jacob, un homme vint nous rejoindre à notre table. Il était plutôt mignon mais pas un canon non plus. Cette fin de soirée se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

**-Enlève ta main.** Lui dit mon ami.

Je savais très bien comment fonctionnait Jake avec de l'alcool de le sang. Il avait l'air calme mais au fond de lui, il s'énervait petit par petit. Autant dire que je n'osais pas parler. Normalement, Edward, Emmett ou Jazz étaient là et contrôlait la situation. avec l'aide de Jake. Alors avant que les choses dégénère, je voulu retirer sa main moi même, mais il ne fut pas de cette avis.

**-Quoi ? Elle est à toi ?** Demandât-il à Jacob.

Je vis Jake en face de moi se tendir et poser sa bière.

**-Ne parle pas d'elle comme sa ! Je t'ai dit d'enlever ta main ! **

La, il était énerver. Décidément, tout le monde étaient énerver aujourd'hui. Et tous à cause de moi. Je commençais vraiment à paniqué.  
Et ce sentiment augmenta lorsque l'homme, au nom que je ne savais même pas, alla me poser un baiser sur l'épaule. C'est alors que tout se passa très vite. Jake se levant et se penchant sur la table pour coller un poing allant s'écraser sur la mâchoire de l'autre. L'homme se jetant sur Jake pour faire la même chose que lui. Tout les deux se battre au milieu du club.  
Moi je restait un instant tétanisé, jusqu'à se que des hommes interviennent et les sépare. Jake était dans une rage folle !  
Quand je vis le patron se diriger vers le téléphone, je sus qu'il appelais la police. Alors sortant de ma rigidité je sortit mon portable et composais le numéro d'Edward. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était le seul à m'avoir adressé la parole depuis chez Jacob. Ce dernier se débattait avec force quand la police arriva. Il cria mon nom et je lui montrait mon mobile pour le rassurer un peu. Edward viendrait me chercher. Plusieurs sonnerie passa et paniquant davantage, commençais à enlever le téléphone de mon oreille quand il parla.

**-Allo ? Allo ?? **

Il devait surement se demander pourquoi je l'appelais à cette heure-ci. Et devais deviner que j'avais un problème... C'est pour sa qu'il semblait s'inquiéter ! Cependant, je n'oubliai pas qu'il était remonter contre moi ! Il l'étaient tous les trois.

**-Edward, c'est moi.**

**-Je sais ! **Me coupât-il. **Qu'es ce que tu as ?**

**-Jake vient de se battre et je me retrouve toute seul parce qu'il à été embarqué... **

Ma voix tremblais et il du le sentir.

**-T'es ou ?**

**-Au bar.**

**-J'arrive tout de suite ! Bouge pas !**

Il savait évidement de quel bar je parlais. Je raccrochais lentement regardant autour de moi. Tous étaient repartis à leurs occupation comme si quelques minutes à peine, rien ne c'était passer...  
Je ne cessais de fixer cette porte, attendant que mon frère la franchisse. Quinze minutes plus tard, se qui fut une éternité pour moi, il passa la porte et vint directement dans ma direction. Alors tout mes nerfs se relâcha et je laissais les larmes couler. Des larmes de soulagement, enfin il était là et je n'était plus seul.

**-Vient là...**

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y glissa avec hâte. Pourtant, j'étais sur qu'il m'en voulait encore. Il me laisserais surement dormir seul cette nuit... Il m'avait dit clairement qu'il m'en voulait. Comme les deux autres. Et il était hors de question que je dorme seul, j'avais horreur de sa ! Surtout parce que j'étais terroriser...  
Il nous ramena à la maison et contrairement à se que je pensais, m'emmena dans sa chambre. 

Pour t'inscrire, prend le lien sur la présentation de la fiction !

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit

N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION


	10. Chapter 9

Point de vue d'Edward :

_Je nous ramena à la maison et je nous dirigea à l'étage. Je savais qu'elle détestait dormir seul.  
Je lui ouvrit mes bras et elle si glissa avec hâte.  
_

Je me doutais qu'elle se sentais mal et qu'elle devait être bouleversé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les soirées qui tournaient mal.  
Alors elle était là, au milieu de la pièce, avec moi, toujours dans mes bras. Et j'étais enfin heureux. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, saine et sauve. On c'étaient inquiéter tous les trois, toute la journée sur la soirée qui se profilait. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre nous étions passé par la sienne afin qu'elle puisse prendre son pyjama. Pas besoin de plus, elle avait de très nombreuses fois pris ses douches avec nos shampoings. Et j'adorais quand elle fessait sa ! Elle se colla à moi, me sortant de ma rêverie.

**-Serre moi fort. **Susurrât-elle.

Trop content qu'elle me demande cela, je ne pus qu'obéir. Je l'avais directement emmenée avec moi car je ne pouvais pas la laissé aller dormir avec Emmett. Il était bien trop occupé à se distraire en charmante compagnie et se pour toute la nuit, tout comme Jazz. Et moi avant qu'elle ne m'appelle. Dire que je ne l'avais pas foutu à la porte pour aller chercher Bella au plus vite, serais un euphémisme...

Nous étions partis avant que ce traite de Jacob ne vienne chercher notre Bella, ne voulant pas compliquer les choses ou encore se battre avec lui plus que ce matin. Alors nous nous étions retrouver au bar à se souler en se remémorant les évènements qui nous avaient entrainer à en vouloir à notre meilleur ami et s'être vraiment fâcher avec notre princesse, et à draguer toutes femme susceptible à pouvoir finir la nuit avec nous. C'était à la première qui nous suivraient. Et nous avions terminer avec une fille chacun dans la voiture en essayant d'oublier cette foutu journée. Jusqu'à ce que Bella m'appelle.

**Flash back**

J'arrivais pas à croire que nos parents aient accepter qu'elle sorte, sans nous dans les parages... Je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas m'enlever de la tête qu'il était avec ma petit sœur ! Ma, notre Bella. On lui avait dit pourtant. Il ne devait pas s'approcher d'elle de la sorte ! encore et encore. Il le savait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il la considérait , lui aussi comme sa petite sœur. Leurs relation étaient nettement moins forte que celle que l'ont partageaient tous les quatre. Et voilà qu'ils foutent tout en l'air !  
Je revenais au moment présent avec des baisers humides sur le torse... Ne voulant plus pensé à Bella accompagné de notre meilleur ami, je décida de m'occuper personnellement de la jolie demoiselle assise à califourchon sur moi. Je m'appuya contre la tête de lit.  
Je venais, même pas dix minutes avant, de me la prendre avec force et elle en redemandais déjà. En voilà une qui me plais.  
Je laissais mes mains glisser sur ces cotes en partant de ses seins pour aller se loger au creux de ses reins. Elle commença à faire descendre sa bouche le long de mon torse, en descendant ses mains, là ou je le souhaitais. Elle continua sa descente et arriver à destination, se plaça plus confortablement entre mes cuisses pour enfin faire directement un long vas et viens sur mon sexe déjà tendu. Quand elle accéléra le rythme, je tendit les bras, qui jusqu'à là était rester sur le matelas suite à son changement de position, et lui relevait les cheveux en les dégageant de son visage. Je voulais avoir cette vision parfaite des choses... Elle lécher le bout de ma queue avec sa petite langue, elle la mettre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. S'activant toujours sur mon sexe, la regardant faire, je ne put que commencer à haleter.

**-Bordel... Continue ! **Lui intimai-je.

Se faisant pas prier, elle suça encore plus vite, ma queue tendue vers elle et titilla les autres parties de mon sexe. Je rejeta la tête contre le lit, toujours assis et malgré le pur bonheur, je ne put m'empêcher de penser à se que pouvait bien faire Bella et Jacob. Allaient-ils sortirent ensemble ? Je ne l'accepterais pas ! Et je serais pas le seul. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute pensées s'échappa et je me déversais dans sa bouche.

**-Oh putain !**

Tel un félin, elle se remit sur moi.

**-T'a aimer, j'espère... **Me demandât-elle.

Cette gonzesse est vraiment une aguicheuse... Et j'aime sa ! Lui fessant mon sourire en coin, spécial séducteur, je renversait la situation et elle se retrouva sous moi.

**-T'inquiète pas pour sa... Laisse moi me remettre et je vais te faire hurler... **

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres mais très rapidement remplacer par une grimace, suivit d'un long gémissement. Je venais de pénétrer un doigt en elle, juste le temps de me remonter. Bien sur, avec toutes les autres femmes que j'avais eut ou que j'aurais, seul mon plaisir m'importait. Elles savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Je la ramènerai chez elle le lendemain.  
La pompant énergiquement, j'entrais un deuxième doigt en elle. S'agrippant à mes épaules en tendant les bras, elle poussa de légers cris. J'aurais très bien pu m'impliquer un peu plus mais ceci était juste pour la faire patienter. Quand elle commença à gémir de plus en plus fort, je sus qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.  
Et c'est dans un dernier petit hurlement qu'elle vint. Ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir aspirer mes doigts, remplis de son suc, je lui portait directement à sa bouche, la fessant sucer une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci mes doigts.

J'attendis à peine qu'elle se remette de ses émotions pour la relever et la mettre sur le ventre. Je monta juste ses fesse pour ne pas avoir à me baisser et elle me regarda du coin de l'œil, la tête sur le lit. Elle me défiait ! J'entrais en elle alors, sans ménagement et un couinement sortit. J'adorais totalement les faire toutes couiner... C'était de loin mon son favoris.

Cela fessais quelques secondes que je venais de faire prendre son pied à cette fille quand mon portable sonna. Qui pouvais bien m'appelai à cet heure-ci ? Je décida de ne pas répondre jusqu'à ce que me revient en mémoire que Bella n'était pas rentrée, à moins que je ne l'ai pas entendu... Alors je me saisie de mon téléphone et vis que l'interlocuteur était bien elle. De suite, la panique monta en moi. Je répondis sur le coup, oubliant ma prise du soir.

**-Allo ? Allo ??** L'agressais-je.

**-Edward, c'est moi.**

**-Je sais ! **La coupais-je. **Qu'es ce que tu as ?**

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! Si tout se passais bien, elle ne m'aurais pas appelé.

**-Je n'ai rien mais il faut que tu viennes me chercher... enfin si tu veut bien. Jake vient de se battre et je me retrouve toute seule parce qu'il à été embarqué... **

Sa voix tremblais, je le sentais bien.

**-T'es ou ?**

**-Au bar.**

Elle devait être morte de peur. Surtout dans un bar et seule !

**-J'arrive tout de suite ! Bouge pas !**

Raccrochant, je me levais d'un bond et commençais à m'habiller. Mettant ma chemise je ne m'appliqua pas pour fermer les boutons, je le ferais plus tard.

**-Ou es ce que tu vas ?**

Et merde ! Je l'avais oublié celle-la. Elle rentrerais plutôt que prévue chez elle.

**-Habille toi, maintenant ! Je te ramène chez toi.**

**-Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme sa, après se qu'on à fait ?!**

Si elle insistait, elle allais vraiment rester la, comme sa. Je me dirigeais à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la porte et saisie ses vêtement pour ensuite lui jeter sur le lit.

**-Ma petite sœur est en danger et je me fou de toi alors dépêche toi, ou tu reste ici et tu devras rentrer seul !**

Je quittai la pièce, en prenant mes clé de voiture, pour aller au garage. Pas le temps de chercher mes frères, ils étaient occupés et je n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Je m'installais derrière le volant quand la fille dont j'ignorais son nom, entra dans le garage à son tour. Elle paraissait déçu.  
Une fois sur la route, je l'accompagnait le plus rapidement possible devant chez elle, uniquement parce que se n'était pas loin du bar et la sortait pratiquement de la voiture moi-même.

Quand je passa la porte du bar, je la localisais et alla directement vers elle. Quand elle me vit, elle relâcha la pression puisse qu'elle laissa ses larmes couler.

**-Vient là...**

Je lui ouvrit mes bras et elle s'y glissa. Je nous ramena à la maison et l'emmena dans ma chambre.

**Fin flash back**

Bella me sortit de ma rêverie en se détachant de moi. Me redressant, je la regardais et ne put m'empêcher de la trouver belle, même bouleversé.

**-Je vais prendre ma douche...**

J'hochais la tête et alla m'assoir sur le lit pour l'attendre. Elle pris son pyjama et vient vers moi, se mettant en face.

**-C'est pas la soirée, ni même la journée que j'imaginais. Je veut pas que vous soyer en colère contre moi.**

Elle avait baissé les yeux et jouait avec son haut. Tendant la main, je lui caressait le menton pour qu'elle relève son visage, et elle le fit. Cependant, je voulais la faire regretter un peu avant... Nous le voulions, ont c'étaient mis d'accord.  
Voyant que je ne parlerais pas davantage, c'est elle qui pris la parole.

**-Je sais que tu est fâché mais... Tu pourrais essayer d'appelé Jacob ?**

Je soufflais bruyamment et la regardait avec un peu de colère pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulait pas parler ni de lui, ni avec lui.

**-C'est de ma faute si il est la ba... L'alcool aussi mais surtout moi... Alors s'il te plait juste pour savoir.**

Comment pouvais-je lui refuser quand elle me demandais comme sa ?

**-Va prendre ta douche et après on se couche, je suis épuisé !**

**-D'accord. Je peut comme même te faire un bisous ?**

D'habitude, elle était nettement plus câline. Et elle nous fessait toujours des petits câlins et bisous, souvent sur notre demande...  
Malgré que je devais la faire plus ou moins languir, mon sourire en coin ne put s'empêcher de faire surface. Elle fini par le faire et alla dans la salle de bain. Et moi, je devais appelé ce traitre. Ce qui n'allait pas plaire à Em' et Jazz ! Sa c'est sur.  
Je composais alors le numéro de mon meilleur ami et tombais directement sur le répondeur. Je réfléchis quelques instant et me décidais d'appeler le commissariat du coin et demanda si Jacob était bien avec eux. Ils m'ont informer qu'il finirait la nuit là bas et qu'il était entrain de dormir. Je les informais que je viendrai surement le chercher demain matin.

Quand Bella sortit de la douche, je ne put que la trouver sexy. Elle était ma sœur mais il fallait dire la vérité ! Elle était très belle. Et pour combler le tout, elle ne portait pas de pyjama normale mais juste un top et un petit short comme à son habitude. Je pouvait déjà sentir mon gel douche sur elle alors qu'elle était presque encore à la porte.  
Je lui rapportait ma conversation au téléphone et elle parut un peu plus soulager...Sans un mot de plus je partir à mon tour prendre une douche rapide, je voulais aller près d'elle.  
Fessant couler l'eau sur mon corps, je rependait encore une fois à cette foutue journée et la première image qui me vint fut la même qu'à chaque fois. Bella et Jacob. Il avait eu le culot de nous faire comprendre qu'on n'avait pas notre mot à dire sur sa vie et qu'elle fessait se qu'elle voulait.  
Demain dès que je le verrai, je lui mettrai les pendules à l'heure ! Bella était à nous, point !  
Sortant de la douche, j'attrappa une serviette et commença à me sécher. J'enfilais mon bas de pyjama et sortis de la pièce.  
Elle était dans mes draps entrain de regarder la télévision, totalement concentré sur le programme qu'elle visualisait. Lorsque que je tirai sur la couette pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre mon lit, elle sortit de sa torpeur et m'adressa un petit sourire. Je me glissai à son côté. Voulant la faire languir comme convenue, je l'ignorait complétement en regardant son émission sans intérêt. Plusieurs minutes passa et enfin, je sentis son regard sur moi. Je continuait mon action, et sans que je m'y attende vraiment elle relâcha la pression.

**-Arrête de faire comme si sa t'intéressait ! **Éclata-elle de rire.

**-Hey !**

Elle m'avait mis une tape sur l'épaule et je ne put que la suivre tant son rire était communicatif. Nos sourires ne quitta pas nos lèvres quant elle me chercha du regard. Puis elle tira sur mon bras pour l'écarter et se laissa aller contre mon torse. Souriant davantage, je la serrait contre moi.

**-Passe moi la télécommande s'il te plait...** Lui demandais-je.

Je lui avait demandé avec toujours ce sourire dans la voix. Nous rigolions ensemble puis elle me la passa. Je changeais la chaine pour mettre une série policière, c'était toujours mieux...  
On resta une vingtaine de minutes de cette même position. Ensuite nous décidions d'éteindre la télé pour enfin dormir. Il devait être plus de 3h du matin. On s'allongea plus confortablement et je la serrai encore plus fort de mon bras gauche. Avec mon autres main, je lui saisit une jambe pour la ramener entre les miennes. Sauf qu'en lui touchant la cuisse, sa tenue me revint en mémoire. Elle était ma sœur ! Mais c'était plus fort que moi, elle était simplement magnifique.

**-Bonne nuit. **Me dit-elle endormie.

**-Bonne nuit Bella.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma poitrine, la ou elle pouvait m'atteindre. Et le sommeil vint presque immédiatement. 

Je suis sur que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce lemon entre Edward et une fille !  
Mais c'est déjà un LEMON !  
Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?? Et la longueur du chapitre ?

Pour t'inscrire, prend le lien sur la présentation de la fiction !

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit

N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION


	11. Chapter 10

Point de vue de Bella : 

**_-Bonne nuit. _**___Lui dis-je à moitié endormie._

**_-Bonne nuit Bella._**____

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur sa poitrine, là ou je pouvait l'atteindre. Et le sommeil vint presque immédiatement.

J'entendais du bruit. Une sorte de bourdonnement. Je reconnue le son du téléviseur et la voix du présentateur du journal de 13h. J'ouvris un œil pour apercevoir la lumière du jour filtrer des rideaux. Il avait l'air d'y avoir un beau soleil dehors, chose rare à Forks. J'étais entourée par des bras chauds et musclés. Toujours collée au torse d'Edward, je voulus me retourner pour lui faire face mais il resserra sa prise autour de mon corps pour m'empêcher tous mouvements. Lui, était collé à moi et ne regardait sans doute pas la télé.

**-Bouge pas, je suis trop bien.**

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ils étaient câlins, bien qu'ils soient des hommes. Ils tenaient sans doute de notre père. J'essayais de nouveau de me lever, sans espoir.

**-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. **Lui dis-je.

Il me retint dans ses bras, sous une nouvelle tentative de ma part.

**-Tu n'avais qu'à nous écouter hier, tu n'aurais pas bu autant... **

Soupirant bruyamment, je me relevais et cette fois-ci, il me libéra. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu...  
Revenant dans la chambre, j'eus soudain un flash avec le réveil. Il était près de 13h ! Et Edward devait aller chercher Jake au commissariat de police ce matin ! Me précipitant vers lui, je sautais sur le lit et par la même occasion sur ses jambes.

**-Edward ! **Criais-je.

**-Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ?** Me dit-il en se massant un genou.

Me mettant correctement à califourchon sur lui, j'attrapais sa nuque entre mes deux mains.

**-T'as rien oublié ? **Lui demandais-je les yeux dans les yeux.

Avant que je puisse continuer pour qu'il aille chercher notre ami, il se retourna d'un seul coup, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi.

**-Rien du tout.** Souffla t-il.

Toujours entre mes cuisses, je sentis de suite ce qui allait se passer. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et glissa ses doigts sur mes côtes. J'éclatais de rire sous ses chatouilles et comme à son habitude, les intensifia.

**-Jake !** Couinais-je. **Tu devais aller le chercher !**

A présent, il s'était stoppé et restait la tête dans mon cou. Je voyais qu'il ne bougerais pas alors sans attendre, je raffermis ma prise sur lui avec mes cuisses et il me regarda. Lui faisant mes yeux suppliant, il réagit enfin.

**-T'inquiète pas pour lui, va ! On est allé le récupérer ce matin. **

Stupéfaite, je lui lançais un regard interrogatif. Il était là à mon réveil pourtant.

**-Après une heure de retard, les flics ont appelé...**

**-Tu as dit, on? Em' et Jazz sont partis avec toi ?** Le coupais-je.

**-Oui.** Soupira t-il en se remettant sous les draps.

**-Et comment ça s'est passé ? **Lui demandais-je.

Je me rapprochais de lui, commençant légèrement à appréhender la suite. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

**-Ça a failli dégénérer... **Il me regardait du coin de l'œil. **Quand il nous a carrément dit, qu'il ne regrettait pas sa soirée avec toi ! **

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Ils l'avaient cherché alors qu'il venait de passer une nuit en garde à vue.

**-Mais on l'a juste rappelé à l'ordre. Tu ne sortiras plus sans nous, Bella.**

Partant au quart de tour, je jetais les couvertures afin de me relever quand la porte s'ouvrit sur mes deux autres frères.

**-Vous arrivez pile au bon moment, les gars ! **S'exclama Edward.

Les regardant à tour de rôle, je remarquais qu'ils s'échangeaient encore une fois un regard. Emmett s'avança vers moi avant que j'eus le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

**-Bonjour Bella. **Me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Trop contente qu'il ne m'en veuille pas à propos de la soirée, je répondis.

**-Bonjour. **L'embrassais-je dans le cou.

Me tournant vers le dernier, j'hésitais à aller à sa rencontre jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse un mouvement de tête. Alors allant dans ses bras, je fis la même chose qu'avec Emmett.  
Voilà nos habitudes du matin. Je grimaçais en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas venue les réveiller deux fois de suite... Je n'étais pas obligée de le faire mais c'était notre rituel à nous.

**-A quoi tu penses ? **Me demanda Jasper.

**-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir vous réveiller...** Leur dis-je.

**-De toute manière on était réveillé bien avant toi.** Me dit Emmett d'un air de reproche.

Je cherchais mes mots, je ne voulais pas partir sur une nouvelle dispute.

**-Et vous, votre soirée ?**

**-Bella, arrête avec ça !** Me dit Edward.

**-Ça va, ça va. **Dis-je à mon tour en levant les mains en l'air. **Merci d'avoir été chercher Jacob, je sais que vous êtes fâchés. **

**-C'est uniquement parce que tu l'as demandé à Edward, sinon il y serait resté.** Dit Emmett.

**-Et puis il fallait que nous ayons une petite discussion entre hommes. **Suivit Jasper.

**-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu ne sortiras plus sans un de nous trois.** Termina Edward.

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et je crus devenir folle.

**-Je vais aller me doucher, j'ai pas envie que ça tourne mal, encore.**

Je traversais la chambre à grandes enjambées, voulant quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Une main entoura mon poignet et me retourna, je reconnus Emmett.

**-Tu n'as rien oublié? **Me demanda Edward.

Soupirant, je m'avançais vers chacun d'eux et m'exécutais pour leur faire un bisou chacun. Ils avaient tous les trois un foutus sourire collé au visage et je ne pus que les suivre.

Les garçons étaient partis depuis un moment, c'est pourquoi plus tard après le déjeuner, je décidais de profiter des grandes vacances en me mettant tranquillement au soleil au bord de la piscine. J'avais réalisé la chance que j'avais eu d'être adoptée par une famille formidable comme celle qui était désormais la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. La douce chaleur du soleil sur mon corps commençait à m'endormir.  
Je me réveillais en sursaut à cause des garçons qui venaient de plonger dans l'eau.

**-Ne fait pas attention à eux ma chérie.** Me dit Esmée en venant m'embrasser.

**-Bonjour maman.** La saluais-je.

Elle repartit dans la maison tandis que les garçons s'approchaient. Edward resta dans l'eau appuyé sur le bord, Emmett s'était installé sur les escaliers de la piscine. Jazz, lui, s'assit sur une chaise de jardin à côté de moi. Une vision idyllique. Ils étaient parfaits, surtout avec l'eau qui ruisselait sur leur peau.

**-On sort ce soir, au bar, tu veux venir avec nous ?** Me demanda ce dernier.

**-Vous fêter quelque chose ?** Tentais-je.

**-Notre réconciliation avec Jacob.** S'exclama joyeusement Em.

**-Ho ! C'est... Géniale ! Je m'en voulais...**

J'étais réellement surprise. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils lui pardonneraient aussi vite.

**-Oublions ça ! **

**-Bon ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais...**

Emmett sortit de l'eau et fonça sur moi. En l'espace de deux secondes il me jeta déjà dans l'eau !

**-Au secours !** Répétais-je.

Une fois bien noyée, il me relâcha enfin et je pus voir tout le reste de la famille, Esmée et Carlisle qui devait avoir fini sa garde ainsi que les deux autres traîtres de frères mort de rire. Je boudais dans mon coin et voyant que ça attisait leur rire, je me joignis à eux.  
Après une bonne heure à jouer dans l'eau comme des enfants nous décidâmes d'aller nous laver et nous habiller pour pouvoir ensuite partir au bar, avec Jake. Lorsque je descendis, ils étaient tous attablés. Ma mère me complimenta sur ma tenue tandis que les garçons restaient silencieux. Ce n'était qu'une robe, avec un décolleté certes mais elle était de loin décente. Quand je sentis que Jasper voulut faire un commentaire je lui rappelais qu'ils étaient là, avec moi durant cette soirée.

**-Et on t'aura à l'œil !** Me dit Edward.

Évidemment ! Je n'ai rien répondu... Il était prévu que Jake nous rejoigne directement sur place. Alors, quand nous y étions, il était appuyé sur sa voiture, draguant une fille, naturellement. Nous descendîmes pour aller le rejoindre et à peine arrivée à sa hauteur, il jugea bon de faire un compliment.

**-Tu es encore une fois magnifique.**

Mal à l'aise, je regardais mes frères. 

Excuser moi pour tout le retard... Entre rapport à écrire, opération et bien sur le soleil, ba voilà !

Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, C'est génial !

Va sur ce lien pour t'inscrire :

http:/ boverie . eu / skyblog / newsletter / inscription - x0lemon - amitier0x . html

Préviens moi si tu t'inscrit  
_N'OUBLIE PAS DE VALIDER TON INSCRIPTION _

Lien vers le blog de la fiction : http:/ x0lemon - amitier0x . skyrock . com/

Mon autre fic mais pas lemon : http:/ bella - edward - fics . skyrock . com/


End file.
